Even a Dog Walks into a Pole
by Tachibana6
Summary: What's the insecure Hiro to do when the teasing Tsumori invites Nowaki on a trip to America? All characters and situations other than my own belong to Shungiku Nakamura.


Even a Dog Walks into a Pole

_I know I don't say this quite often, but I really do love Nowaki_, Hiro thought. His eyes glanced at the clock in the cafe. He squinted and then averted his eyes to his magazine. He grunted seeing a photo of Akihiko Usami on the front page. _Usami-san, you're hands are still as warm as when you touched me_. Now he and Nowaki had been dating for a while and even when Nowaki had studied abroad in America, Hiro's feelings hadn't changed. He remembered his pain of losing Nowaki, so now he was sure to never let that happen again. Hiro sighed and folded his arms. His mocha cappuccino loomed before him, the steam tapping the air. He glanced at the wall clock again, the aroma of freshly grounded coffee lulling him to sleep. "Nowaki's late." he grumbled under his breath. He already had a vicious attitude, so he assumed seeing his boyfriend would put him in a better mood. But at this rate, he was getting angrier by the second. He squeezed the magazine in his hand. This wasn't like Nowaki. Maybe something happened. He planned to scold him for making a busy professor wait. Impatiently slamming his bag to his side, he breathed heavily. He stormed out of the door as he turned to the left, the cold wind whipping at his face and taking no steps forward, there facing a car was Nowaki smiling and waving his arm. The handsome man in front of him was Tsumori, Nowaki's senpai. Hiro held his breath.

_Not again_, he thought. It wasn't like he emphasized his dislike for Nowaki's senpai. Instead he tried to hide it. He frowned and slowly turned to Nowaki with a disgruntle expression on his face. "Nowaki." he said. He took a breath, "You're late."

"Ah, Hiro-san. I'm sorry. I had to help senpai on call. There were a lot of sick children today."

The disgruntled Hiro then turned toward Nowaki's senpai. He was smiling as if he were trying to upset Hiro. He said in his taunting voice, "Hope I didn't keep Nowaki too long, but I took good care of him." He put his arm around Nowaki's neck. "We meet again." Eyeing Hiro's hand and bag, he blocked his head. Hiro bit his bottom lip until it turned white. He glared at the teasing man before him. His fingers tightly curled around the handle of his bag. He faced Nowaki, "Come on." He briskly walked away. Nowaki bowed to his senpai. "Excuse me Senpai. Thank you for all your help today." his senpai smiled and then spoke, watching Hiro from the corner of his eye, "He doesn't like me very much, does he?"

Nowaki followed after Hiro in the cafe, breathing heavily. He rested his hands on his knees. "Hiro-san. I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Nowaki's eye met Hiro's grim expression as they sat down. Nowaki smiled. "Since I was late, drinks on me."

Hiro grunted. He opened his netbook, light from the screen reflected off the window. "Get me a café au lait." he said without taking his eyes off the screen. Nowaki smiled again. Hiro was always busy, so it wasn't like he wanted to complain.

Even with the café au lait before him, Hiro still didn't bother to look up at Nowaki. His fingers quickly pressed the keys, his serious face was more intimidating than usual. "So Hiro-san, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm…," Hiro lifted his head a little, "Whatever you want." Hiro couldn't focus when he was _this_ distracted. He couldn't get his mind off Nowaki's senpai. What had those two been doing? This could mean a lot of things, but Hiro didn't want to jump to conclusions. No matter how many times he thought it over, he never liked Nowaki's senpai. Never.

He looked up at Nowaki and took a sip from his drink. Nowaki was late because of him, Tsumori. What could this mean? He squinted. Was he driving Nowaki away? What was it about Tsumori that made Hiro not like him so much? It was ridiculous. He was competing with a man Nowaki looked up too. That was the worst kind of jealousy. And recently Nowaki had been spending a lot of time with his senpai. Could it be that there was more to their relationship? Impossible. He shook his head slightly. Nowaki would never cheat. But then he remembered there was once a time when Nowaki and Tsumori had slept shirtless together. Nowaki did explain the situation though. He gritted his teeth at the thought. Maybe he'd been too busy to realize how busy Nowaki had been lately. Now that he thought about it, Nowaki was a little distant nowadays too. But it wasn't unordinary for them to sacrifice their relationship as Nowaki began to advance in his career. After all, he was still in the process of deciding his future in the medical department. This kind of thinking was ridiculous. Ridiculous! Hiro shook his head back and forth.

Then Nowaki's deep voice pierced the air as he spoke, "Hiro-san, senpai invited me on a trip to America to get a more in depth on my medical career sometime next week. I'm excited."

At first, the sudden words knocked Hiro off balance. He tried to hide the worriedness on his face as he regained his posture. It was hard to remain with his cool attitude when his heart was beating so quickly. "Got nothing to do with me. It's you're work, so I won't hold you back." Hiro averted his eyes back to the screen of the netbook. He frowned. The thought of Nowaki being alone with that jerk on a trip disgusted him. It wasn't like he could blatantly stop Nowaki-it was work related. Still he didn't trust Tsumori at all. Even though it felt impossible, but what if Nowaki had a thing for the man; they were in the same field. Hiro's face soured.

Before Nowaki could speak any further, his cell phone rang. He quickly revealed it from his pocket and looked up at Hiro with downcast eyes. It was the hospital. They just met up but already he was called off again. "Sorry Hiro-san."

"It's ok. It's you're work. Go." Hiro's voice was so cold, it startled Nowaki at first and then his eyes softened as he stood up to leave. "I'll be back later on tonight." He leaned into Hiro's face and pushing his body further, his lips lightly pressed against Hiro's. When his soft lips parted, Hiro's face was even more soured than before. He eased back. "T-take care." he said.

Hiro grunted being alone again, nursing the rest of his café au lait. His fingers slightly touched the spot on his lips were Nowaki had kissed him-their lips touched. He straightened his posture and watched Nowaki until he was out of sight. Lately, he'd been so immersed in his work that he never realized how much time Nowaki spent away-with Tsumori. Was he jealous? It wasn't that. But at times it felt as if Nowaki was slipping through his fingers, so distant-he couldn't imagine what Nowaki was thinking about. And no matter how many times Nowaki said he loved him and Hiro believed it, something so trivial like senpai's licentious teasing could upset his heart. Hiro's eyes were downcast. He couldn't believe he was getting so flustered over something they had discussed in the past. Hiro quickly gathered his belongings and exited the café. He was headed to the used bookstore. It would at least take his mind off things, right?

His feet slightly tapped the ground. He held his head high, dismissing his thoughts from before no matter how much they haunted him. _Ridiculous_, he thought, _Nowaki loves me._ A young woman and her child caught his eye. "Mommy, I want a new toy. I don't like this one anymore." The little girl threw her old doll on the ground. Hiro's eyes widened. Then she hugged the new one. Just like that. Hiro pulled back. Was Nowaki replacing him? Maybe someone better in the same field? The thought cut into him like a knife. Just like an old toy, he was being replaced by a new better one. It was too hurtful to say aloud. He could feel the sadness weighing on his chest, the tears hardening behind his eyes. _I've become so weak._ How pathetic, getting all teary eyed over an assumption. He should be stronger than that. His eyes fell downcast. But he couldn't just stand around moping. It was hard, but he loved Nowaki even if he were too embarrassed to say it aloud; it was only natural for him to want to save such a relationship. But just as everything in the world, nothing lasted forever. It was only a matter of time before Nowaki would grow tired of him. He glanced at his reflection in the store window. He saw the image of any angry 29 year-old professor. He gulped. Maybe considering a change? Renewing himself? He never thought about it before but maybe Nowaki was...bored with the same routine. Nonsense. Hiro shook his head at the thought.

He couldn't recall when he had stopped walking, but somehow he found himself outside of a lingerie store. He blushed. What was he doing? If he remembered correctly, when he was Nowaki's age, the only thing on his mind was sex. The most embarrassing thing. He blushed up to his ears. He covered his face with his hands. Just looking at the lacy undergarments and stimulating products, he could barely step foot inside. But this was to renew himself for Nowaki—change up their sexual routine. It was selfish that he didn't want to let go of Nowaki, but it was hard to not be when he was so in love. And with a blushing face, he didn't stop himself from purchasing a lacy thong— he never imagined wearing it—not even in a hundred billion years.

_What am I doin_g? There was no way he could wear a lacy pink thong in front of Nowaki. He was a man of dignity. He sighed. _I'm pathetic_. He looked at it in the bag. He slowly walked home. He heavily sighed. If Nowaki was going to leave him for Tsumori, there really wasn't anything he could do. They were perfect for each other. It would be better for Nowaki to find a man in the same field, right? Hiro didn't want to hold Nowaki back from anything. What kind of a man would he be if he interfered with his lover's dreams? He didn't want to cry over this. Nowaki and Tsumori in America together bothered him more and more. What could he do? Nowaki must be growing tired of him since that was only natural. Grow up and grow apart. Hiro glanced at the door of his apartment. He didn't want to enter. He wanted time to pause. The more time passed, eventually Nowaki would leave him. And he'd be left with another broken heart. He didn't want to be a child about this. He looked in the bag once more, staring at the lacy thong. He blushed again. He couldn't imagine that even he would go to such lengths to save their relationship. But that just proved how much he cared. His fingers slowly turned the doorknob. He took a breath. As he opened the door, he was unexpectedly greeted by Nowaki's charming smile. "N-Nowaki?" His voice was panicky as he clutched the bag tighter.

"Senpai let me come home a little early. So, I started making dinner." Nowaki said as he smiled. There it was again. The painful feeling struck through Hiro's heart at just Nowaki mentioning his senpai. He clinched his fists, squeezing the bag handles tighter. "Hiro-san, I'll take your bags. You must be tired, always working so hard." As Nowaki reached out for the bags, Hiro pulled away. He blushed, "No. I can carry my own stuff." His nervous laughter followed. He stiffly walked through. What was he thinking? There was no way he could wear a frilly thong in front of Nowaki. What kind of a man would that make him? Just the thought of Nowaki seeing what he bought made him cringe. But still, he bit his bottom lip; Nowaki spent more time with senpai than with him. Who knew what kinds of thoughts were occupying his mind. Hiro slightly tilted back and watched Nowaki in the kitchen. He stood there with his arms crossed, pressing the bag to his chest. His questions were on the tip of his tongue. And then at that moment, watching Nowaki set the table, he realized that no matter what he did, it was only logically that Nowaki would grow apart from him one day. And he'd miss that smile. His eyes fell downcast. And the time would come when he'd have to let Nowaki go. He couldn't stand the thought of Nowaki leaving him. He held back his cries. He didn't want to look at Nowaki, his throat choked. If Nowaki's senpai were going to tear them apart like this, maybe they were better off parting now before things got out of hand. But Hiro smiled to himself. He knew he never give Nowaki up that easily-not when he loved him so much.

"Hiro-san. Dinner's ready." Nowaki said, turning to him. "I'm not hungry," Hiro said as he walked toward the bedroom. Nowaki quickly followed. "Hiro-san." he said and then he wrapped his arms around Hiro's small body. It had been so long since these muscular arms had embraced him, his heart beat quickly in his chest. And then the thought of losing Nowaki seemed impossible. He could never give this man up to anyone. But if Nowaki wanted to go, he couldn't selfishly fetter him. He pushed out of Nowaki's arms. He could barely look at the man he held so dear, looking up to someone in his field—Tsumori. Hiro felt crushed. Nowaki was probably growing tired of him already. These feelings conflicted in his heart. He wouldn't let his tears seep out in front of anyone—not even Nowaki. He wished he could be more outspoken about his feelings. But anything was easy for Nowaki to say. He was always the type of person easily liked by everyone, but Hiro was different. He couldn't. It was just a matter of days before Nowaki would be off with Tsumori and who knew what could happen between them. He was jealous and even though it wouldn't make a difference, he was angry Nowaki didn't consult him first. His shaggy hair covered his eyes.

"I started packing for the trip Hiro-san." Nowaki said. He smiled. And then Hiro's sour voice pierced the air. "You're trip with Tsumori, right?" His words casual flung about. "Yeah. He's amazing. But Hiro-san, he says you don't like him very much?"

_Smart cookie_, Hiro thought. "He has nothing to do with me. You have fun on your trip." Hiro said and quickly turned away. His heart was breaking before his eyes. And slowly he felt his voice weaken. "Nowadays, it's always you and Tsumori."

"Hiro-san?"

"Shut up. His name is all I ever hear come out your mouth. And if this has anything to do with you and that surpassing bullshit, forget it. You could never be on Tsumori's level either. He's far above you. The only thing you can do is learn from him and follow in his footsteps. You can look up to him all you want but it still won't change the fact that you won't surpass him or me." _Why I am so jealous?_ It was hard to believe at first. He was competing for his lover-fighting a battle that only Nowaki could choose the winner. He hung his head low.

"Hiro-san...are you jealous of Tsumori senpai?" Nowaki asked.

"No you idiot! Why would I be jealous? I don't care about any of this. Go on your trip. Have a good time. As a matter of fact, I'll help you pack." Once again, Hiro humiliated himself. He blushed. He couldn't admit he was jealous-desperately trying to save their relationship. He laughed nervously. Nowaki slowly wrapped his arms around Hiro once more. "Hiro-san. You're worried about the trip, aren't you?"

"Of course not." Hiro frowned and then Nowaki softly nipped his ear. Hiro flinched. He blushed._ Somehow an idiot like Nowaki can read me like a book_. He smiled warmly. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Nowaki knew how he felt. Hiro took a step back. And accidently his leg knocked over the bag. Hiro gasped as the lacy frilly thong was revealed. Nowaki blushed.

"It's not what you think, you pervert. That's not mine-!" Hiro words became shouts as his entire face turned red. Nowaki grinned with lustful eyes. Just imaging that Hiro had bought that to arouse him created a rapid stirring between his thighs. "Hiro-san," he said, "I understand exactly what you want and I won't let you go."

"Idiot..." was all Hiro could manage through his muffled voice with Nowaki's soft lips pressing against his, as Nowaki's hand flicked the light switch. It was so sudden the two bodies lying on the kitchen floor in the dark. Hiro's struggling moans were all the invitation Nowaki needed as his fingers slowly glided into Hiro's trousers. The glittering moonlight surrounded the two, and their heavy breathing guided the air. It was amazing that he could share this heat with Nowaki, feeling the new aroused coolness of the tiled floor. The coolness was muted by the overbearing heat of the two bodies. Another moan struggled out of Hiro's lips. The feeling of Nowaki's hands stroking the tip of his cock, a smothered gasp filled the air. He twitched and flinched, craving Nowaki to take him. He was too embarrassed to say it himself. Nowaki tried to hide his lascivious smirk, now facing Hiro. The older man's back scrapping against the tiles. His hair was a mess and to Nowaki, with just moonlight highlighting his face, Hiro had never looked more beautiful. Hiro's heart was pounding in his chest. As he cried out again, his lips met Nowaki's wet, strong tongue caressing his mouth. A deep humming pulled from between their lips with only the faint gasps of air between their kisses.

Hiro's fingers trembled as he lightly clawed at Nowaki's back. And the light from the window reflected off the blurred tears in his eyes, making them gleam like jewels. His body was sweaty, begging to be ravished. Nowaki's hot tongue eased down his nipples, coating the sensitive flesh with saliva. And the tiny kisses aligning his collarbone created massive waves of pleasure. He softly cooed, only managing to say, "N-Nowaki, stop teasing me." His pale skin was blushed and his eyes were half opened. Nowaki loved when Hiro was so needy like this, clinging to his back with his arms. He pressed his member against Hiro's tight hole. And then tenderly, his thick man-rod, oozing with pre-cum, penetrated the entrance, letting Hiro's tight flesh stretched to withhold his entire swollen organ. Thrusting deeper, Hiro's body jerked at the pain and as he attempted to release a lustful moan, his quivering lips were captured by Nowaki's soothing deep kiss.

He pushed in further and further, feeling Hiro's grip tighten on his back, targeting the pleasure spot with the tip of cock as his balls rubbed against flesh. At first his body moved slowly, letting Hiro relax. And then he quickly gained speed as Hiro simultaneously hurled moans in the air. His ragged breaths surrounded the two. He could barely see Nowaki's smiling face through his teary vision. This was the man he truly loved, slowly ravishing his breaths-capturing his heart day after day. All that matter was that Nowaki loved him.

Nowaki's sweaty chest pressed against his as Nowaki pummelled Hiro in a heated frenzy. The friction between the thick cock and the tight hole created a messy sound. And only the single pale moon was a witness, peaking through the glass pane at the two bare bodies, communicating love in the finest pleasure. Hiro's voice now filled the entire room as Nowaki gave his last spurt and the two, so harmonized released together. He lay on top of Hiro, curling his fingers in Hiro's hair. Hiro closed his eyes as the soft words lingered in his ear, "I love you and only you." Nowaki said. _I wish we could stay like this forever_, Hiro thought. He smiled no matter how childish his wish was.

"Hiro-san, I can't go." Nowaki said.

"Don't be foolish. It's your work."

"No. Honestly, I can't stand being that far away from you. From the moment I met you, I never wanted to leave your side." Even without seeing Nowaki's face Hiro could tell his expression was serious. He blushed, fighting off from saying anything that would embarrass him. He realized he was speechless. It was only so long he could keep up his attitude.

"Nowaki." he said.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"You're a fool." Hiro said with a smile. Nowaki smiled again and then brought his face close to Hiro's. "That's because I'm a fool for you, Hiro-san." And his lips aggressively greeted Hiro's. With the stars shining so brightly, Hiro wished upon a star that the two could last like this forever. And ever.


End file.
